Another Case
by Kuroro Livai
Summary: Assit au chevet de son fils, Heizo Hattori fixait l'encéphalogramme. Le bruit régulier de la machine était la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'Heiji était encore vivant. Plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, il aurait du se réveiller il y a déjà plusieurs jours.
1. Chapitre I - Heiji Hattori

Assit au chevet de son fils, Heizo Hattori fixait l'encéphalogramme. Le bruit régulier de la machine était la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'Heiji était encore vivant. Plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, il aurait du se réveiller il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Par moment, le bruit strident de l'appareil se faisait de plus en plus rapproché, jusqu'à presque en devenir un bruit continue, presque sans interruption arrachant presque un cri de panique au préfet de police. Imaginant déjà la main froide d'un Shinigami se poser sur l'épaule de son fils, Heizo craignait que chaque instant puisse scellé le destin d'Heiji. Doucement, la main de Shizuka vint se déposer sur le bras de son époux, le sortant de ses réflexions, un air inquiet qu'il essayait au mieux de réprimander sur son visage. Habituellement si souriante et si douce, Shizuka souffrait maintenant du manque de sommeil, rendant chacun de ses sourires mélancoliques. Si elle essayait de garder espoir, et de se montrer fort, Heizo savait que son épouse feignait l'espérance pour ne pas qu'il sombre lui dans le désespoir qui la rongeait déjà. Un signe de la tête, un regard, mais aucun des deux époux n'osait briser le silence entre eux, de peur que le moindre mot soit de trop.

Délicatement, Shizuka prit la main de son fils dans la sienne. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse tant qu'il continuerait à dormir, elle avait besoin de cette proximité. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence perturbé seulement par le bruit régulier de la machine mesurant l'activité cérébrale du lycéen. Heiji semblait si paisible que lorsque le regard bienveillant de sa mère se posa sur lui, elle en oublia presque l'état critique dans lequel il se trouvait quelques jours avant seulement. S'il était maintenant stable, les médecins avaient prévenu le couple Hattori que leur fils ne se réveillerait peut-être pas, et que même s'il se réveillait, ils étaient incapables de mesurer l'état des dégâts qui auraient pu être causé par son accident.

Dans un léger crissement, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'un des amis les plus proches d'Heizo, Ginshiro Toyama. Sans dire un mot, il vint s'asseoir près du préfet, observant le corps endormi de l'adolescent. Il ne resta que quelques instants, mais sa présence était un soutien énorme pour Heizo. Comme elle s'était ouverte, la pote se referma sur le visage du policier. Les deux époux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Heiji n'avait pas été la seule victime de cet accident, et tous deux s'inquiétait pour Ginshiro. L'adolescent suffoqua soudainement, toussant et s'étouffant à cause de l'aide respiratoire qui l'empêchait de respirer seul. Les médecins ne mirent que quelques instants à entrer, et le couple du sortir, effrayés par cette image terrible de leur fils cherchant désespérément à respirer dans ce sommeil qui paraissait sans fin. Les secondes parurent alors devenir des heures alors que les parents du détective se demandaient avec effroi si c'était la fin.

Cette nuit là, Shizuka ne réussit à trouver le sommeil. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, l'image de son fils suffoquant et se battant pour respirer ne cessait de la quitter. Pourtant, les médecins avaient expliqué à la mère de famille que si Heiji n'avait plus besoin de l'assistance respiratoire, et qu'elle le dérangeait pour respirer seul, c'était bon signe., le jeune homme reprenait enfin pleine capacité de ses réflexes instinctifs et vitaux. Malgré les explications des médecins, Shizuka ne cessait de craindre le pire, fondant en larme chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait dans la peur de la pire des annonces. Elle aurait tant aimé rester au côté de son fils dans chacun de ses instants et le soutenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin guérit. Dans son bureau, Heizo veillait sur des dossiers complexes lui permettant d'oublier, pour un moment, le triste sort s'abattant sur ses proches. Entant que préfet de police, il se voyait contraint de se montrer à la hauteur de son rôle, et de ne surtout pas manquer à ses obligations. Il tentait, pourtant, de consacrer le plus de temps possible à son fils et à sa femme, essayant de concilier sa place de père et sa place de préfet. Pour les deux amants, cette nuit fut l'une des plus difficiles qu'ils eurent à vivre depuis la naissance de leur fils.

Il était déjà tard quand le préfet de police entra dans la chambre de son fils. Il avait passé les derniers jours à poursuivre un criminel de haut rang dans les rues d'Osaka, et cette poursuite l'avait contraint à retarder encore et encore sa visite. Il ne lui restait pus que quelques précieuses minutes à passer auprès de son fils quand il s'installa sur le fauteuil près du chevet de son fils. Fatiguée, Shizuka en profita pour aller prendre l'air et boire une tasse de café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Heizo soupira, constatant qu'hormis le câble le reliant aux machines, l'état de son fils ne s'améliorait pas. Le préfet prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'espoir de revoir son fils heureux et bien portant s'envolait. Le silence régnant dans la salle plongea le policier épuisé dans un état de somnolence. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Heizo resta plongé dans cet état entre le rêve et la réalité jusqu'à ce qu'un faible gémissement le sorte de son sommeil. Faiblement, le jeune homme ouvra les yeux. Stupéfait, Heizo mit quelques instants à réaliser que son fils venait enfin de reprendre connaissance après plus d'un long mois de sommeil. Heiji attrapait déjà la perfusion qui le gênait et essaya de tirer dessus quand Heizo eut le temps de comprendre qu'il devait intervenir pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

« - Ne touche pas à ça ! » Gronda la voix de l'inspecteur de police, alors qu'il frappa sur la main de son fils pour l'empêcher de retirer la perfusion. « Tu en as besoin, si tu veux aller mieux. »

Le regard d'Heiji se posa sur son père, montrant une grande incompréhension. Dérouté, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et où il était. Machinalement, il porta sa main à sa tête, alors que son père appuyait sur le bouton pour appeler les médecins. Il lui suffit de seulement quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital, et aussitôt, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé alors que les médecins commencèrent à s'attrouper dans sa chambre, vérifiant ses constantes. Une image lui revint en tête. Il était dans un avion, Kazuha était assise à ses côtés, terrifiée. Il se souvint lui avoir dit que tout irait bien et plus rien. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé ensuite et de comment il avait pu finir dans une chambre d'hôpital. Perdu à essayer de se souvenir, Heiji ne remarqua pas les médecins ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, discutant avec Heizo et Shizuka de son état.

« - Où est Kazuha ? » Sa voix était presque imperceptible, affaiblit par les épreuves qu'il venait de surmonter.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard remplit de crainte. Les médecins avaient très fortement déconseillé à Heizo et Shizuka de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse perturbé ou choqué le jeune homme de crainte qu'il ne soit incapable d'encaisser le choc.

« - Les médecins nous ont dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, Heiji. Tu as eu un accident grave. » La voix d'Heizo se fit à nouveau plus sévère qu'il ne le souhaita, contraignant son fils qui se levait déjà à se rassoir sur son lit.

« - Heizo, il vient à peine de se réveiller, ne commences pas à te montrer si sévère ! » Shizuka prit son fils dans ses bras, en regardant son mari d'un air réprobateur. « Ne l'écoutes pas, mon chéri, ton père est juste très inquiet. On est si heureux de te voir enfin réveiller… »

Dans les bras de sa mère, Heiji ne trouva ni la force de protester, ni celle d'insister. Bien qu'il était inquiet au sujet du sort de Kazuha, il n'était pas dans un état qui lui permettait de se montrer insistant. Une aide soignante ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la chambre, un plateau repas contenant quelques liquides que le médecin lui avait autorisé en attendant des examens plus poussés qu'il ferait dans les prochains jours. Heiji attrapa fébrilement son verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres. La sensation du liquide froid s'écoulant dans sa gorge sèche lui parut à la fois délivrante et apaisante.

La lumière aveuglante du soleil fit la première chose qu'Heiji remarqua à son réveil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et tirer les rideaux, mais estimant au mieux son état physique, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'encore quelques jours avant d'être capable de marcher pleinement sans assistance. Aussi, il se contenta d'un léger grognement d'agacement et se retourna dans son lit pour faire dos à la fenêtre. Il avait vaguement le souvenir qu'il avait été réveillé plusieurs fois par des infirmières pour la prise de ses médicaments et ses différents repas, mais depuis qu'il était sorti de son sommeil artificiel, il avait passé plus de temps endormi qu'éveillé, les médicaments étant sans doute la raison principale de cette fatigue qui le submergeait. Par moment, il était tout à fait réveiller, et discuter avec ses parents et leurs amis comme il l'avait toujours faits, mais le reste du temps, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à garder les yeux ouverts, se contentant d'écouter. Si son état allait mieux depuis quelques jours, Heiji avait développé une forme d'angoisse et de dépression. Selon les médecins, c'était une réaction naturelle à un traumatisme, et il pourrait s'en défaire facilement en parlant à un psychologue et en suivant un traitement. Heiji, lui, pensait plutôt que le fait de ne pas se souvenir avec exactitude de ce qui s'était passé pendant son accident et l'absence de Kazuha commençaient à lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voulait répondre quand il mentionnait le nom de son amie d'enfance, allant parfois même jusqu'à sortir de la pièce pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait de nombreuses fois essayer de se souvenir, mais chaque fois, le même souvenir lui revint en mémoire, ne l'aidant pas plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme laissa un soupire d'agacement lui échapper.

« - Et bien, je pensais que tu serais quand même un peu plus heureux de me voir, Hattori. » Sous les traits familiers de Conan Edogawa, Shinichi Kudo venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit de son ami. « Si tu veux, on peut rentrer à Tokyo toute suite. »

« - Je suis désolé, Miss Monde, t'es tellement petit que je ne t'ai pas vu entrer. » Heiji se redressa dans son lit, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Conan croisa les bras, l'air légèrement agacé par son surnom. « Tu sais, c'était entièrement de ta faute, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… Ran ne devrait pas tarder, elle est avec tes parents à la cafétéria. Tu tiens le coup ? » Le détective jaugea son ami du regard, cherchant à savoir ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il ne devait pas lui dire. La veille, il avait assisté à la conversation entre Ran et la mère d'Heiji pendant laquelle Shizuka avait demandé à l'adolescente de ne surtout pas aborder l'accident avec son fils. « Je veux dire… Tu vas mieux ? »

« - J'ai l'impression d'être en permanence dans un état second à cause des médicaments, mais ça va. J'aimerai juste… Kudo, t'es mon meilleur ami, non ? » Heiji plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant qui commençait déjà à craindre la suite bien qu'il hocha la tête. « Dis moi… Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Et Kazuha ? Elle est où ? »

Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Conan. « Heiji, tu devrais plutôt essayer de te rétablir et de penser à toi. » Voyant l'insistance dans le regard de son ami et comprenant qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Je vais rejoindre Ran, elle m'avait demandé de l'attendre pour venir te voir, elle sera pas contente si elle me trouve déjà ici. A plus tard. »

Ignorant la voix de son ami protestant, Conan s'en pressa de sortir de la chambre.

« … C'est vraiment dur, tu sais Heiji, mais je sais qu'il tient à moi, et ça m'aide beaucoup. » Ran était assise au pied du lit de l'adolescent qui la regardait avec ennuie. Elle lui parlait de Shinichi et de son absence depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes. « Et puis j'ai des amis fantastiques, ça m'aide beaucoup quand je me sens seule, aussi. »

« - Ran, tu sais, je veux pas te blesser mais… Je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi… C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? » Heiji essaya de paraitre le plus doux possible, cachant l'agacement qui le gagnait de plus en plus et l'envie de lui dire que Shinichi Kudo était sous ses yeux au moment où elle lui parlait. « Je veux dire… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ici, je suis pas plus proche de Kudo que toi, et je ne le vois pas plus que toi. »

Ran secoua doucement la tête, prenant la main d'Heiji dans la sienne pour le réconforter. « C'est rien, désolée, je m'égare. Je me disais juste que la présence de Shinichi t'aurait sans doute beaucoup réconforter. Je sais qu'on est pas aussi proche tous les deux, mais en attendant que ce crétin avide d'enquête se souvienne de toi, tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin. »

Conan s'en pressa d'attraper la main libre de Ran et fit une très forte pression qui arrachât un petit cri de surprise à la jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Dans son geste, il essaya de lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder le sujet.

« - Merci beaucoup, Ran, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de savoir où est Kazuha et comment elle va. » Les yeux du jeune homme plongèrent dans ceux de l'adolescente.

Un sourire remplit de tristesse se déposa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Bon courage, Heiji, sois fort. » Ran relâcha doucement la main de son ami et se releva. « Je suis désolée, on va devoir rentrer. Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin. Courage. »

« - Ran, s'il te plait. » Les yeux d'Heiji imploraient la jeune femme de lui répondre. Il ne supportait plus la douleur de l'inquiétude.

Pour unique réponse, Ran déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Conan s'empressa de rejoindre l'adolescente à l'autre bout du lit. « S'il vous plait. » La voix d'Heiji trahissait l'angoisse qu'il tentait de masquer.

« - Heiji, restes fort, d'accord ? » L'enfant souriait à l'adolescent, attrapant la main de Ran dans la sienne. Il savait que son ami ne cesserait d'insister et doutait très fortement de la capacité de la jeune femme à cacher la vérité s'il continuait. « On revient te voir demain, pas vrai Ran ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, saluant une dernière fois l'adolescent avant de sortir de la chambre, accompagné de Conan. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie de l'hôpital, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Heiji n'était pas prêt à découvrir la vérité.

Les visites étaient terminées depuis environ une heure quand le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de marcher dans les couloirs mais les médecins le lassaient se promener dans l'hôpital à l'aide d'un déambulateur ou d'un fauteuil roulant. Errant ainsi dans les couloirs, Heiji s'était surprit à observer les patients profitant des derniers instants avant le couvre-feu pour fumer une dernière cigarette. Entant que détective, il lui était facile de tirer des conclusions sur ce qu'il voyait, et n'avait aucune grande difficulté à deviner ce que faisait les patients dans la vie. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il parcourait à nouveau le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen de s'occuper pour enfin arrêter de penser à elle. Kazuha hantait chacune de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de revoir le visage terrifié de la jeune femme chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Intérieurement, il adressait une centaine de questions à Kazuha sans jamais trouver aucune réponse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'absence de la jeune femme pourrait lui paraitre aussi insupportable. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à la porte s'ouvrant à côté de lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre quand elle heurta son déambulateur. Une infirmière s'empressa de le remettre sur pied, lui laissant apercevoir l'un de ses camarades de classe plonger dans le lit derrière elle. Aussitôt que l'infirmière fut repartie, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Heiji n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à ce qu'il dirait ou ce qu'il ferait une fois entrer. Son camarade de classe le regard, surpris.

« - Hattori ? » Dans son lit, le lycéen se redressa, fixant le fils du préfet stupéfait.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un fantôme ? » Tonna la voix d'Heiji, légèrement agacé alors qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil près du lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Karakua ? »

« - La même chose que toi, je suppose ? » La réponse de Karakua parut si évidente qu'Heiji s'en sentit presque stupide d'avoir posé sa question. Devant l'air un peu hagard du détective, le lycéen reprit. « On a eu un accident, tu te souviens ? » Le fils du préfet secoua la tête. « Je te croyais mort, à vrai dire… »

« - Mort ? »

« - Tu te souviens vraiment de rien du tout ? Comment tu peux avoir oublié un avion qui percute de plein fouet une falaise ? »

« - T'es lourd. Je t'ai dit que je me souviens pas. La seule chose dont j'arrive à me rappeler, c'est que j'étais assit avec Kazuha. T'as des nouvelles des autres ? » Il ne l'avait pas formulé, mais Karakua comprit. Par les autres, il lui demandait surtout s'il avait des nouvelles d'elle.

« - Ecoutes Hattori… J'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles des autres mais je sais qu'on est pas beaucoup à avoir survécu. Je peux pas te dire si Toyama est encore vivante… » Le lycéen se mordit légèrement la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.. Heiji Hattori n'était pas connu pour son sang froid ou son calme. « Il y a une enquête en cours. On peut pas encore avoir toutes les informations, la seule personne qui sait, c'est son père. Enfin… Le tien sait peut-être aussi. Je sais seulement que Takeda… Ma mère a participé à la cérémonie. »

La gorge du jeune homme se noua. Il avait déjà envisagé la possibilité qu'il avait eu un accident dans l'avion mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi grave. Soudainement, il se sentit défaillir. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de ses camarades mais savoir qu'il ne les reverrait plus était un choc énorme.

Le regard vide du détective d'Osaka fixait la fenêtre. Les visites de ses proches s'étaient enchainées sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention. Il avait comprit que ni son père ni sa mère ne lui dirait la vérité au sujet de Kazuha. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir de peur d'apprendre ce qu'il redoutait déjà. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi les seules personnes qu'il avait vu en dehors de ses parents étaient ses amis de Tokyo. Les autres étaient sans doute déjà morts. Son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté la fenêtre quand le professeur Agasa entra dans la pièce, accompagné des enfants dont il s'occupait. Comme à leur habitude, les Détectives Boys, formés par Genta Kojima, Ayumi Yoshida et Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, étaient joyeux et remplit d'énergie. Ils avaient grandement insisté auprès de l'inventeur pour avoir la permission de rendre visite à celui qu'ils considéraient comme un modèle à suivre, une sorte de mentor. Ai Haibara, de son vrai nom Shiho Miyano, grondait Genta qui se plaignait d'avoir faim quand Conan rentra dans la pièce. L'enfant salua ses amis avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit près du lycéen.

« - Heiji, est-ce que tu es avec nous ? » Conan agitait sa main devant les yeux de son ami qui tourna enfin son regard vers lui.

« - Je suis désolé, pardon. Tu disais ? » S'il s'excusait, la voix d'Heiji était totalement neutre et ne montrait aucune gêne ou remord pour avoir ignoré les personnes présentes.

« - Les enfants sont venus pour te voir, tu pourrais faire un effort. » Gronda Haibara, s'étant rapproché des garçons.

« - Je suis désolé. » Répéta Heiji, toujours peu convainquant. Il posa son regard sur Conan. « Ecoutes, j'ai appris pour l'accident. Je m'en souviens toujours pas mais… Je sais que le bilan n'est pas bon. Est-ce que Kazuha… ? » Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. C'était impossible. Kazuha ne pouvait pas être…

« - Heiji. » Conan baissa légèrement la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Je pense que tu le sais déjà, au fond de toi. »

« - Mais Conan, comment il peut savoir ? Il était pas là le jour de l'enterrement. » La petite voix d'Ayumi vint briser le silence qui s'était installé. Elle avait essayé de comprendre les paroles de son ami sans réussir à savoir comment Heiji aurait pu savoir quelque chose sans qu'on lui dise.

« - L'enterrement ? » Répéta le jeune homme, incrédule.

La naïveté de Mitsuhiko vint de confirmer les pires craintes d'Heiji. « Kazuha est morte. »


	2. Chapitre II Miki Oshikawa

Moka et Toba Oshikawa avaient toujours vécu à Ryomura. Ryomura était un petit village de pêcheurs dans la préfecture d'Hokkaido où tous le monde se connaissait. La famille Oshikawa avait toujours été beaucoup aimé par les habitants du village. Elle avait la réputation d'avoir réussi à pêcher le légendaire crabe géant d'Hokkaido. Si la légende remontait à deux cents ans plutôt, la famille Oshikawa bénéficiait toujours d'un statut privilégié aux yeux des villageois. De plus les femmes de la famille Oshikawa ont toujours participé à la vie active du village en s'appliquant dans l'aide aux personnes les plus démunies et l'éducation des enfants. Ainsi, à Ryomura, tous le monde appréciait énormément Moka et Toba Oshikawa. Ils avaient toujours été un modèle de la petite famille parfaite pour les autres villageois. Quand ils se marièrent, une fête fut donnée en l'honneur du couple Oshikawa, et quand ils eurent leur petite fille, Miki Oshikawa devint très vite le rayon de soleil du village. Moka avait toujours été très proche de sa fille, et s'occupait d'elle avec beaucoup d'attention, lui donnant tous l'amour dont elle disposait. Toba, étant pêcheur, ne pouvait voir sa fille autant qu'il le souhaiterait, mais avait toujours fait tous ce qu'il fallait pour que son enfant soit heureux. Ainsi, Miki avait grandit dans un foyer remplit d'amour jusqu'à ses douze ans.

A l'époque, la petite fille entrait dans l'adolescence et rêvait de découvrir le monde loin de son petit village. L'idée se faisant de plus en plus présente dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui avait fini par en parler à ses parents qui refusèrent de la laisser participer à des programmes d'échanges scolaires internationaux. Déçue, Miki leur proposa alors de seulement voyager pendant les vacances et de découvrit un peu plus le Japon. Elle s'imaginait déjà en dessous des cerisiers en fleurs dans les rues de Tokyo quand son père la ramena à la triste vérité. Ils étaient une famille de pêcheur, s'ils partaient en vacances, ils perdraient beaucoup trop d'argent sur les ventes qu'ils auraient pu faire pendant cette période. Le coeur de la jeune fille se brisa. Elle aimait ses parents bien plus que tous, mais elle refusait de rester à Ryomura pour toujours. Elle savait combien son père plaçait des espoirs sur elle pour qu'elle reprenne le commerce qu'il avait lui-même hérité de son père, mais ce n'était pas son rêve. Miki rêvait plus grand. Elle voulait faire des études et devenir médecin ou avocat, mais pas pêcheuse. Si ses parents avaient réussi à la convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un voyage comme elle en rêvait, Miki n'arrivait pas à oublier cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait sans cesse qu'elle devait découvrir le monde.

Le soir de sa disparition, il avait beaucoup neigé. Miki était allée rendre visite à une amie qui vivait à la sortie du village. Toba et Moka avaient toujours eu une confiance inébranlable en leur fille et n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer faire des bêtises, ou s'attirer des ennuis. C'était peut-être aussi pourquoi le couple n'arrivait jamais à dire non à ce qu'elle demandait. Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, Miki finissait toujours par l'avoir. Ainsi, quand elle demanda à son père de la laisser sortir malgré la neige, il ne put lui refuser. Le soleil se couchant, la jeune fille décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, et ne tarda pas à quitter son amie après une après-midi entière de jeu et de secret d'enfant. Elle courait gaiement dans les rues de Ryomura quand elle aperçut son père au loin, discutant avec un marin. Il était rare de voir des étrangers à Ryomura. Peu de voyageurs s'aventuraient jusqu'à ce petit village. Aussi, prise de curiosité, elle essaya d'écouter la conversation mais elle ne put entendre que des bribes de mots concernant la pêche et le nombre de poisson attrapé. Ennuyée, la fillette décida de cesser de jouer au détective et rentra chez elle. Ce soir là, elle avait diné avec ses parents avant d'aller se coucher comme elle avait toujours fait. Ce soir là, il ne s'était rien passé qui aurait pu laisser présager que le couple Oshikawa ne reverrait plus leur fille.

Le regard de Moka s'était perdue dans l'étendue de la mer alors qu'elle guettait le retour du navire de son époux. Toba était partit en mer depuis déjà plusieurs jours dans le but de trouver une espèce de poisson particulière. Si Moka paraissait si inquiète, c'était parce qu'elle savait que son mari aurait du rentrer le jour même de son départ, et qu'elle trouvait grandement étrange qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu. La neige recouvrait peu à peu le quai. Quand elle était enfant, Moka adorait la neige. Elle jouait des heures durant à construire des bonhommes de neiges dans le jardin de ses parents. Elle adorait la neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le lit de sa fille vide, quatre ans plutôt. Un soupire échappa à Moka. C'était l'anniversaire de ce jour funeste où elle perdit le trésor de sa vie. Soudainement, un navire apparut à l'horizon. Moka reconnut presque instantanément la proue du navire de son époux. Elle ne put cacher la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'il soit enfin de retour après avoir tant craint d'être seule en cette journée si difficile. Se pressant d'approcher du lieu d'amarrage, elle attendit avec impatience que son mari quitte enfin son navire, voyant tour à tour les membres de son équipage le quitter. Moka fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut qu'aucun des marins ne semblaient rapporter un quelconque butin. Elle se mit à redouter le pire, sachant à quel point il était important aux yeux de son mari de ne jamais revenir les mains vides. Il s'écoula presque une vingtaine de minutes quand enfin elle vit son époux sur le pont, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il avait l'air si heureux qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa douleur. Faisant attention à la neige qui s'était déjà déposée sur la rampe d'accès au navire, elle rejoint le pont supérieur. Toba l'attendait, souriant. Elle se jette presque aussitôt dans les bras de son époux. Doucement, Toba prit la main de sa femme et l'entraina dans sa cabine. Près de son bureau était assit une jeune femme, probablement une adolescente, portant une casquette blanche et verte. Son regard passa de son mari à l'adolescente, dans l'incompréhension la plus grande.

« - Moka, mon amour, j'ai retrouvé notre précieuse petite fille. » Les larmes aux yeux, Toba attrapa la main de sa femme l'incita à se rapprocher de lui et de l'adolescente.

« - Notre petite fille ? C'est… » Les yeux de la femme se remplirent de larme. Elle pouvait à peine y croire et pourtant, quand elle regarda l'adolescente, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. « Miki ! »

Lorsqu'elle arriva au village, Miki fut accueilli par la totalité des habitants de Ryomura. Tous semblait sincèrement heureux de la revoir. Moka et Toba avaient donné une grande réception pour célébrer le retour de leur fille. Pourtant, malgré les albums photos et les histoires concernant son enfance, l'adolescente semblait être totalement amnésique. Peu importe où son regard se posait dans la demeure Oshikawa, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer courant dans les couloirs et pleines de joies comme dans les histoires que ses parents lui avaient racontées. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour au village, mais la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas réussit à trouver ses marques parmi les habitants et au sein de sa famille. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange. Si elle était sûre d'être la fille de Moka et Toba Oshikawa, quelque chose n'allait pas. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait essayé d'interroger ses parents et les autres villageois sur la raison de son départ, mais à chaque fois, la question avait été rapidement évitée. Pourtant, si on l'avait retrouvé, c'est qu'elle avait disparu, non ? On ne put pas retrouver quelqu'un si cette personne n'a pas disparu. Cette idée devint petit à petit une obsession. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi elle était partit.

Bonjour !

Voici un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

P.S. : J'ai essayé d'aérer un peu plus le texte. 0:) 


End file.
